Assigned (A Creek Fanfiction)
by CrazeFaze
Summary: Ngh! Hey I'm Tweek Tweak. I have messy anxiety. its always gets my heart racing and stuck in my throat to the point of me choking or crying. You know who else makes me feel like that? The boy I was assigned to.
1. Chapter 1: A doozy of a start

Ngh! I'm Tw-Tweek, and I'm new here. Here is S-south Park Colorado. Gah! It's my firs-t day at the new school and GAH! 'Too much pressure' pretty much sums me up. I have terrible anxiety. Anxiety + being the new kid = A mess. UGH I don't know what to do. Shakily, I crept with the massive crowd. A really tall kid in blue pushed by me.

" Watch it spaz." He growled. Sweat began forming as I murmured an apology, but as the words fell from my mouth he had already passed by with the swarm. My thoughts continued to ram my mind whilst I walked in. I peered around at everyone else. They all were standing upright and smiling and chatting however my back was slightly arched and I fidget with my fingers and My hair looks like I could poke someone's eyes out. That'd be a good fighting technique. Carrying on, I glanced around for the counselling room. That's where my mom said to go first thing in the morning. The room was straight ahead then left as I recall. Following my loose memory, I eventually spotted the room. Meekly, I entered and sat down. Argh! The seat is too big.

" Need some help there, Kiddo?" The counselor, who's name tag says Mr. Makey, cocked his head.

" NGH! I-I'm fine!" I assured, finally swinging up onto the chair.

" Mkay' well I've well aware of you're anxiety that's why I've assigned you with a partner." He informed with his umm sleepy sounding voice. A grunt noise was my reply. I hate socialising . I hate speaking to anyone in general. The door creaked open and Mr. Makey told me it was him now. Turning my head, I squeaked seeing the boy who pushed into me earlier. He gave me an uninterested glance and easily sat on the chair to the left of me.

" Tucker introduce yourself." Mr. Mackey broke the silence. 'Tucker' turned to me and flipped me off. NGH BUT WHY? Why does he hate me? I winced and he smirked.

" Craig! Tweek don't wo-" He began.

" Tweek? His name is spaz." 'Craig' said almost defensively.

" Ngh! Why are you such an asshole!" My voice quavered. He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

" Ok listen you two. It seems that for this to work for the better, you need to get along, Mkay?" Mackey became stern. We sighed and he let us out.

" Well since I'm stuck with you." He grasped my arm and dragged me outside. I squirmed in his clutch, but damn he's strong. We were outside and he glanced around the masses of people talking and texting. An "Aha" noise was made as he continued to drag me. We stopped at a group of 3 others. One had a garnet jacket with an indigo scarf and grey pants. He was happily munching on a taco. The boy next to him seemed to be the only black person here. Oher than another girl I saw. He had a violet sweater with a golden T in the middle and jeans. The last was a crippled boy. He had a yellow shirt, blue sweat pants and a pair of crutches. Craig snapped a piece off of the red boy's taco.

" Craiiiig!" They whined in response.

" So these are your friends?" I asked. My hands were shaking from the stares I was getting from the other three.

" Yeah. Clyde, Jimmy and Token." He shrugged nonchalant. Awkwardly, I nodded and dug at the ground with my foot. W-what do I do!

" So are you enjoying your time so far?" Token softened up. Slowly I turned to the giant at my side.

" Yeah are you?" He taunted. I growl a yes.

" That's great! What classes do you have?" Clyde queried enthusiastically. I jumped at the sudden energy. H- He seems nice... Simultaneously, me and Craig grabbed for my time table. His hands were coarse and firm against mine which were relatively soft and frail. Our eyes met for a fraction of a second, but it broke as I instantly yanked away my flailing limb. His hand remained there during his examination of the paper.

" Maths, Work Shop, English, Science, Geo and Spanish." He addressed. His eyes widened, glaring directly through my soul, something he clearly lacks.

" The same as mine." He muttered.

" Hey I have some of those." Clyde giggled happily. How are these guys friends? The bell rang saving me from this glare-off which I was loosing. This time he advertently reached for my hand and linked it with his. ARGH! Why. the. actual. fuck. There was no luck fighting back as I was proved to repeatedly that I was the weaker of this pair. I bet you could tell from looking at me. I've always had a more feminine body type than the considered norm. And all who own this look are straight away deemed 'weak'. Guess I'm not a big help to that stereotype. Again thoughts clog my mind and I forget how to walk. The blue monster squeezes my hand to wake me because we're there. Blinking myself back to reality, I see him extremely close to my face. I'm able to see my own self in his eyes, he's that godamn close. My shake my head and my wild hair flies everywhere.

" Warn me before you do that." He aforementioned in a joking tone. All I can say is that... I AM CONFUSED. Very, extremely tremendously confused. He's ok with me all of a sudden? Was he always ok we me and I was being really uptight? Or does he just hate my guts and he's trying to fuck me up.

" I-I-I... wHY?" I yelped. He peeked at his sides.

" What do you mean Why?" He returned to his cold, nasally voice. I shrunk against the wall. Oh fuck. Yep, this is the part where my inability to communicate kicks in. The rest of my words were mindless babbles or noises. His face had an indifferent look on this situation right now. The teacher walks out and tells us to enter. We all huddle in and people sit down. I tap the teacher and ask where to sit since I have no idea where to.

" Um next to that boy." They lazily pointed to someone with a covering orange parka. I took my seat quietly. During the register, the boy next to me attempts to strike up conversation. He tells me his name is Kenny and asks for mine. Then he begins rambling about some sort of business he has with his parents.

" Wait a minute. Aren't you the son of my parents secret ingredient provider?" I rose an eyebrow.

" I was waiting for you to remember. Kenny McCormick? We used to hang out as babies." He placed a hand on my back. I gave out a sigh of pure relief. Finally, someone I know!

The rest of the lesson continued with me and Kenny getting the least amount of work done, and making inside jokes. The lesson finally came to an end and we all piled out. I bid farewell to McCormick as he had PE. When he passed by Craig, the high-fived and I felt immediately betrayed. Craig came my way and put his hand in mine again.

" Do you always hold hands with other boys?" I commented.

" Consider yourself lucky." He stated.

I froze as a little boy, yes even smaller than me shut up, crept behind Craig and yelled.

" CRAIG!" He squealed. Craig, completely unphased turned around.

" Heya poof poof." He greeted.

" Hiya fella! Who's this fellow blonde here?" He pointed towards me. This boy already looks...unusual. He had messy blonde short hair and fluffy yellow ball thing he's clutching onto. A turquoise jacket clothed his torso with black trouser for his bottom half.

" UM nGHG I'm Tweek!" I held out a trembling hand for him to shake...Instead of shaking it, HE WENT IN FOR A FRICKING HUG! OH GOD WHY.

" Don't mind him. He's really friendly." The berry blue Eifel tower comforted, just keep 'em coming.

" I'm Butters but Craig has always called me poof poof!" He beamed. Ya know. He doesn't seem like a threat. Much less scarier than fucking Sulley over there / I am vERy sOrRY fOrGIVe mE/.

" Wh-why's that?" I dug. Does Craig actually have a soft side?

" Well when we were back in elementary I'd always cry into my poofy toy. I'd play with it. It was like my best friend. When Craig became my real friend, he nick named me poof poof." He motioned a 'come closer' with his hand. I leaned in.

" He acts all big and scary to impress people but he can be really sweet. Really, he makes me dinner sometimes and comes over to mine to play chess!" He glanced at the boy impatiently tapping his foot. I grinned softly.

" You're a nice kid, Poof- Butters I mean." I corrected myself nervously. He laughed it off and said he can call me whatever you want.

" Cartman even calls me a little bitch. He says it means female dog! It's sooo cute!" Butters clapped his hands together. I stared at him in disbelief.

" That's - uh never mind." This Cartman wasn't wrong, but I'm almost 120.4% this dude didn't mean it the way it's originally intended. He shrugged and made his way to class. I caught up with Craig, gladly cupping his hand back in mine. He was shocked by this. The first time I've seen emotion on his face.

" Why so shocked. Aren't I the lucky one?"


	2. Chapter 2: Panic attack

It is the end of today... Yay! Also MY ARM NEARLY GOT FUCKING CUT IN HALF! HM? When and how did that happen, I hear you ask? Well it's kinda like this / yes I'm doing a Corny flash back. Yes I'm uncreative/

 **We were Wood Shop class.**

 **" Heya Tweekers! Wanna play a game?" Clyde leaned over to my table.**

 **" Ngh! I-I don't think we should!" I suggested. Craig reached for my coffee and snatched it.** /Yea he bought one on the way I'm bad at continuity/ **Tauntingly, the boy shook it in the air. A few small chuckles left the table's mouths.**

 **" Give it back!" I demanded.**

 **" Get it from me, shorty." He sneered menacingly. Why has he gone back to his mean ways. Why is he doing this to me! He began sprinting around the room with me drink, spilling it.**

 **See that's where this boy fucked up. No matter how fast he sprints, he can't out run someone who's half his size. Sure, he has long legs but I have less mass to carry. Furious, I dashed onto his back and pinned him down.**

 **" APOLOGISE, BULLY!" I screeched. His face remained unmoving.**

 **" Get off me spaz before I fucking hurt you." He deadpanned. In my head, I have to say, I was slightly frightened.**

 **" Godamnit Craig j-" As the ever so polite man he is, he interrupted me by kicking me off him and nailing me down. I bit his arm and it was a continuous cycle of somewhat empty threats. It wasn't that painful until he decided to pick me up by my collar. Of course I am terrified of heights, so consequently I let my limbs swing around wildly. He rapidly lost control and I went flying into a working machine. Then blady blah blood blady blah Panic attack baldy blah I fucking hate Craig.**

I've avoided him all day. And his pathetic attempts to talk to me through his friends. Now I'm walking home alone and since it's always winter here apparently, it's super dark. Constant footsteps filled my hearing. Are they even mine? AHHH SOMEONE'S BEHIND ME AREN'T THEY! OH GOD THEY PROBABLY HAVE A GUN! Instead of running I fell to my face. My hyperventilation started up like a motorcycle. I couldn't breathe. In weak attempts to regain my breath, I clawed at my throat. Things were getting blurry whilst the pounding hypertension weighed upon my shoulders. The footsteps became louder and quicker. They bent down next to me.

"Argh Nh..Nhh..." Was all I could manage before falling unconscious.

 **...**

What felt like seconds later, but was probably an hour, my eyes weakly batted open.

" Nhggggarg... Where am I?" I moaned, swiping my head around groggily. Balling my hands into fists, I scratched at my eye lids to adjust to the psychedelic colours emitting from the room. These sheets are cute. They're decorated in guinea pigs. Quite soon, I made the assumption that whoever was walking behind me was a kid, or they have a child. This definitely is a kid's room. That at least calms me a bit. Unexpectedly, the poster covered door flew open consequently causing me to fall onto my back from the bed.

" AHH! WH-WHERE AM I? AND WHO ARE YOU?" I shrieked blindly... cuz I had the covers on my face. The sound of laughter rang in my ears. Wait.. Wait what?

" So graceful." The stuffy sounding voice remarked. They lifted up the covers, meeting my face with a grin.

"Craig.. Wh-Why'd you?" I whispered. He hoisted me up by my arms onto a nearby counter.

" Well that would just make me a flat out heartless beast if I left a shaking boy on the freezing snow." He shrugged.

" Um.. Thanks. I should go... my mom's gonna be worrying about me..." Something about kind Craig made me more intimidated than normal Craig.

" Tweek don't play bullshit. Your eyes are red and your hands are blue. My mom called yours. She knows you're safe." He placed his scarred palm on my cheek. I can't tell if it was affection or just telling my temperature, but is was disconcerting.

" Why are you being um so..." I gestured to his room and his hand on my face.

"Feely?" I concluded. Immediately, retracted his hand and redirected his gaze. It was as if he just pulled his self back into normal skin. Tense waves infiltrated the once calm airs.

" I-I'm sorry I didn't mean it li-" I started.

" No it's my fault. I didn't get to talk to you all day and... Ugh whatever." He grunted. A surge of guilt proceeded to tarnish any self respect I had remaining. I...I'm the monster. Craig... He seems so small. I...'m gonna hug him. I leaned in self consciously... I say lean but more like fell into his chest with my arms extended.

" Um...Ok... I was going to say sorry, but it looks like you've forgiven me?" He hesitantly placed his arms onto my back. Silence never stung so badly. Why am **I** getting so feely... Wait.. I m-maybe I am a girl? IS THIS WHAT A PERIOD FEELS LIKE? Nope nope calm down... Last time I checked I did have a dick... DIDN'T I? OH SHIT ARGHHHH!

" You ok, spaz? Cuz you're kinda... spazzing." He mentioned. Soft giggles were released at the nickname. Things were reposed. I offered him a lopsided grin and he reciprocated it.

" You do know if I had a fair start I could easily beat you up." I gloated. His smile turned into a small snigger.

" Oh really? I find that simply hilarious. Ngh! Mr. Pressure!" He mimicked. In a swift motion, my legs glided past his face. He gripped them, pulling me off the counter. He cushioned my fall, thankfully. For the rest of the night, we play fought rolling all over the floor, staying mindful of my bandaged arm.

/SKIPITY SKIP IT'S MORNING BITCH...whyy/

Thanks to my unhealthy addiction to coffee, I woke up 3 hours after I fell asleep. Springing from the rather small bed and landing loudly onto the creek floorboards, yep I'm not falling asleep anytime soon. Rustling emanated from the boy behind me. Oops... I-is he waking up... My muscles, or lack thereof, stiffened mid-step. It came to a cease and I resumed my trip downstairs. Where do I go now? I don't know how to make anything other than coffee. Do I make him one as well? Does he even like it? Do I go home Agrhhh! You know what. I felt around my pockets for my little notepad and a pen. Surprise! I like to draw shit. My back crinkled against the patterned wall whilst I sunk to the floor. Guinea pigs came to mind instantaneously.

My petite hands drifted across the page, sketching out shapes to indicate a rough look at the body then going over it harder and in detail then finally doing it in pen and erase the pencil.

Lifting it up into my view frame, I admired it. It was decent, which is exceptionally rare for me. There are guaranteed something's that need changing but it's too late now. I hummed concurrently taking a sip of my cooling coffee.

Abruptly, I overheard grating squeaks from the stairs. I promptly perceived that it was the 82 foot monster arising from his slumber /I will never stop fite me/. He knelt down on one of the steps and peeped through one of the openings of the banister.

" You took your time." I remarked formally, attempting to restate our playful wars.

" I'm sorry I'm not a fucking addict which can't stay still for the 1 goddamn hour he's actually sleeping." He riposted. Wow he's not a morning person. I guess you could NGG kinda tell. Puffiness engulfed his eyes as dark bags lightly form under his eyelids.

" GAH! Well soooorry!." I mimicked in a high school girl voice. He glowered at me in vexation. Shrugging it off, I patted his head.

" Well I guess I should go home so papa bear can hibernate." His brows furrowed when I lurched my bag onto my shoulder.

" Fine. Walk home at midnight and get kidnapped or die of nemonia I don't give a fuck." He massaged his temples in what I can only suspect was an endeavour to calm himself. It was crystal damn clear he was using reverse physiology howbiet he had a point. I exhaled in exasperation. He had a simper on his face making it well known he won the fight. But I knew I would win the wa- oh wait this is the war already. Nope I lost my chances.

He clambered over the railing for no apparent reason and strolled into the living room.

" Whatcha' doing? " I questioned, following all his rapid moves.

" Watching Red Racer." He stated impassive.

" Isn't that a show for little kids?" I tipped my head to the side in confusion. He retailed with a sullen look and an extended middle finger.

Oh why am I not surprised in the slightest...


	3. Chapter 3: Secret's out

/Let's make it the weekend cuz screw school amirite...pls don't actually/

I lay on my bed drowsy and frail. Our coffee machine was broken and there doesn't seem to be any other place to get any around here. We'd have to travel to Ohio to get the next fix of coffee and my dad would just fall asleep on the wheel. Plus itwould regular coffee. Not the Tweak's coffee. Surprising me out of my skin, my phone buzzed and vibrated next to my counter top. Lazily, I reached for it. My eyes almost roll to the back of my head since my phone decided to become Jesus. There were 2 unseen messages. I grunted, but flicked them open nevertheless.

 **Craig:**

 **Hey** **spaz** **boy, you up?**

 **Kenny:**

 **Heard** **ya needed a** **coffee** **fix? Meet me at the park.**

My eyes widened at two things: one, the word coffee; two, HOW DID EITHER OF THESE PEOPLE GET MY NUMBER! IS IT THAT EASY TO GUESS? OH GOD IT'S PROBABLY SOMEWHERE FOR THE WHOLE SCHOOL TO SEE I'M GONNA GET DEAT- No... no breathe in for 4 out hold for 7 and release for 8.

After a bit of that exercise, I determined to act upon Kenny's offer cuz DAMMIT I NEED MY COFFEE!  
Clumsily falling out of bed and tripping over alot basically describes my journey there. Solance overcame me whilst I saw an orange parka leaning one of his feet onto the side of the bathroom. I pathed my way to him, adress him with a hand shake.

" You got some?" I intrigued, panting desperately. He nodded and handed me a full bag of coffee beans with an extra something you don't need to worry about.

" You don't tell no one. Got it?" He warned, extending his index finger to my face. I nodded eagerly, bouncing up and down in joy. He rolled his eyes before expeditiously departing. In an exultant manner, my hands shook exceedingly much as to my parents store to MAKE THIS COFFEEEE!  
Fumbling with my fingers, I unlocked the door then stumbled to the machine. I shred the bag open, transferring it to the cup then doing already over steps for coffee / I DON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE COFFEE OK?!/. Once it was complete, the white chunks of ahem 'rock candy' were added to the brew, stirring it throughly afterwards. Without a second moment of thought, I chugged down the substance and felt surge of dopamine overcome me. My sight blurred whilst I was twitching relentlessly. When my thoughts gather gradually together, I place one foot in front of the other. The pace swiftly picked up then I was just walking around town twitching a lot. NGH! I feel like everyone's judging me! I SHOULD HIDE! BUT WHEREEE! Now I'm a sweating and twitching down the road. Never have I ever been happier for the lack of police in a city. I AM SOMEWHAT CONCERNED OF THE ABUNDANCE OF MAGICIANS HERE CUZ BELIEVE IT OR FUCKING NOT I SEE A BLUR OF TALL BLUE WALKING WITH A GROUP OF FAMILIAR LOOKING PEOPLE!...well crap. There's no other turns for a long while shit shit shit they're going to think I'm craz- Is that Clyde guy waving me over. NOOOOO! ARGH! God what did I do to make you so mad? Was it the rock candy? I huff and timidly shuffle their way.

" NHG! H-h-h-h-heyyy gu-gu-gu-guyss!" I panted with eyes darting everywhere.

" Dude you look weird. As in I just saw my mom murder my dad whilst sex weird." Clyde stated specificly. Token shook his head and Jimmy snickered.

" Um... are you honestly ok? You look snapped. " Craig queried with a raised eyebrow. I nodded for what seemed like a lifetime. They clearly didn't buy it, but decided to drop it. Yayyy for acting!

" W-w-w-w-w-we're hea-ding to Taco Bell, wanna j-j-joooin?" Jimmy struggled to get out.

" Tacos? N-no- I mean yes! I mean ARGHHHH COFFEE!" Ok... I'm a madman. The trio stared at me in concern. Following the long silence, the turquoise hulk pulled me aside.

" Dude what is up! You're making me worry." I'm pretty sure he muttered something else. Unfortunately, I can't make it out. My saw-like teeth bit my chapped lips preventing me from further embrassment. Is that even possible now. Also damn I have sharp teeth. His cold, dead eyes burrowing a hole through my skull. Nggggggggg!

" AH! Theres nothing up! Why'd ya even care!" I squealed in a haste.

" Because you're kinda sorta my friend! Now don't change the goddamn subject." His glare became powerful...er.

" Jeez stop getting defensive I just over did it on the coffee." My voice lowered and became a sort of grunt. He grimaced yet gave up, reluctantly releasing my arm. Fuck! Why does his grip need to be so strong?

" If your little meeting is done that can we get going? I'm hungry!" Clyde whined. Token simply pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head.

We soon made it, and I was beginning to dim down. Because after every high there's a low. Clyde eagerly rushed to the counter. My foot erratically beat up and down waiting for them. At last they were ultimately done as They grouped to take a seat, Token patted a place for me.

" Um so... This is an interesting place." I commented, scanning the insides.  
Clyde gave me a toothy smile.

" Knew ya would like it!" He beamed, but a sad chuckle was all I could manage. His head tilted sideways, raising an eyebrow. Shrugging dismissively, I bury my chin and cheeks into my crossed arm resting on the table.

Craig rose from his seat and strolled across to um... someone. They're wearing a brown coat with a red scarf and a blue hat.

" Marsh." Craig addressed coldly.

" Tucker." The other returned in the same manner. There was a purposefully long drawn out stillness. What the fuck is happening!?

" PLFFF HAAHAHHHAAHH!" The two broken into fits of laughter simultanously, make all of the Goddamn room jump.

" Excuse me. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT!" I stared at the the two.

" HahAhahh! Oh Tweek this is Stan Marsh. We used to be rivling groups." He floundered at retrieving his lost breaths.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." He snickered as he formally reached out a hand for me. Clearly not over his immaturity, I gave him a pat instead.

" Just you? No Fatboy or Jewboy bickering endlessly." The tall blue sighed. Stan shook his head.

" They're just out there now. Should b-" The door busted open with two people screaming at each other. I'm guessing the one in red is the Fatboy as Craig called him and the other is Jewboy.

" STOP FUCKING OPPRESSING MY PEOPLE CARTMAN!" Jewboy yelled.

" SCREW YOU I'LL SAY WHATEVER I WANT!" Fatboy carelessly retorted.

They continued at it. I gulped and shuffled in my seat relentlessly.

" Hey. Beavis and Butt-Head. Shut the fuck up. Spaz and me are tired." Craig ordered. Well that was kind of him.

" Yeah cuz you probably spent all night fucking each other. " Fatboy boy sneered. I rolled up my sleeves, prepared to beat his ass.

" Cartman! That's really rude!" And innocent voice came from behind Stan. Butters and Kenny had somehow made it in without a peep.

" Yeah Cartman." Kenny smirked. I slumped back down into my seat. My head slowly lifted up then swiftly dropped back to the table continuously.

" Hey Hey stop that." Token reached for my forehead. Prying it off the table.

" We should go. We'll pack up the food." Clyde suggested. I nodded wearily. A little bump formed on the direct middle of my forehead. Oh great!

" Where you all going so soon?" Kenny asked.

" We' re going home." I stated a little more aggressively than supposed, but Argh who gives a fuck?

" Cmon Spaz wait till they get their food then we can head to the park." Craig suggests. Groaning, my head performs a slow nod as I become gradually more and more dizzy.

After what seemed like hours, and it probably was, we travelled back to our respective cars and drove off to the park. Ahh fucking hell my head. I whimper reaching for my temples. My limbs were weaker as I found it became increasingly harder to move.

When we arrived, everyone hopped out the car except me. I sat there almost lifeless.

" Spaz come on. Get up." Craig poked at me and tugged at my green shirt, but all I did in response was since or scoot around. Out of nowhere,he yanked me out and I fell to to ground face first. My eyes slowly blinked shut and I was now snoring gently.

Oh fuck

/Time skip cuz yeah/

I woke up tiredly in a hospital like room. With Kenny, Craig and Butters around me. The first two had sympathetic smiles on their faces, but Craig had another opinion on this.

" What the fuck man! You told me eveything was ok!" He snarled. I redirected my sight away from him. He grasped my chin and jolted my face towards his.

"Tell. Me." His deep voice was daunting.

" Ngh I-I-I" I glanced over at Kenny. He was chewing his lip anxiously. Guess we're in this together.

" NGH! Fine I-" A doctor rushing in with papers sprawling everywhere interrupted my confession. Sweet.

" Doctor what happened?" Craig turned to the man.

" He seems to have taken a certain drug over dose." The doctor pointed to a scan of my body.

" What the Hell were you doing with fucking drugs!" Craig fumed. I winced and hid into my covers.

Oh Shit...

/ Sorry for any errors but it's 2 and I haven't slept since 10 :')/


End file.
